In the field of this invention it is known that generation of a random permutation of a list of orderable elements such that each and every element appears in the permutation only once (mutually exclusive random permutation), e.g., in random generation of Java testcases, is achieved in one of two ways:                inserting each element in an array-like data structure and randomly swapping elements in the data structure to arrive at a ‘shuffled pack’ of elements, or        randomly selecting elements in turn, keeping a cache of previously selected elements to determine when an element has been previously selected, in order to avoid duplication.        
The first of these approaches has a high resource-utilisation at start-up during the shuffling of the data structure. The second of these approaches has a high resource-utilisation in use as randomly selected elements are checked against an ever-growing cache.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,495 there is known a random number generator circuit includes a primary circuit configured to generate a value within a first range and a secondary circuit configured to generate a value within a second range. A detector circuit detects whether or not the value from the primary circuit is within the desired output range for the random number generator circuit, and selects either the value from the primary circuit or the value from the secondary circuit in response. The second range is the desired output range and the first range encompasses the second range. In one implementation, the random number generator circuit is used to generate a replacement way for a cache.
In one other system there is known a random number generation method in which there is generated a random number having a specified number of digits or lying between lower and upper bounds.
A need therefore exists for a system and method for generating random permutations of elements wherein the above mentioned disadvantage(s) may be alleviated.